This innovation relates to a machine for making and dispensing a liquid or semi-liquid food product, in particular cold products such as slushes, sorbets, cold creams, soft ice cream, etc.
A particularly strongly felt need in the sector in question is that of being able to have available a machine that is particularly simple and energy efficient.
In fact, a widespread need now is that of being able to have available a machine that is very efficient in terms of energy, especially as regards heat exchange with the elements of the refrigerating plant which are adapted to release heat (compressor, condenser, etc.).